Bury Me
by Monsterchild
Summary: A drunk driver costs Jude her life. Her boyfriend, Tommy, is left dealing with her death, horribly. How will he react? The story after her death.
1. Chapter 1

Bury Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 1: Drunk Enough

"Jude we need you here now!" Georgia yelled through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Could I talk to Tommy for a minute?" Jude asked.

"Yes, I'll let you talk to your boyfriend."

"Thank you!"

"Jude?"

"Hi Tommy!"

"You have no idea how much I want to see you right now."

"I miss you."

"But you have to get down here, your new song needs some work."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I love you, Jude."

"I love you too, Tommy."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and grabbed her backpack before running out the door. She ran through the town and stopped at a crosswalk. She stood on the curb, catching her breath. "I can't wait to see Tommy. We've been going out for six months but it still feels so great."

When the sign turned to walk, she stepped off the curb. A car zoomed right in front of her. "You go when the light is green, you moron!" She shouted at the car. She continued her run towards G Major. She stopped at another crosswalk that was one street over from the studio.

Again the sign turned to walk and she stepped into the street. At the same moment her phone began to ring. "Damn it." She started rummaging through her bag trying to find the vibrating phone.

She should've been paying attention. She should've ignored the phone. She should've seen the car coming.

The driver was drunk; he didn't know what was happening. He didn't notice the girl walking across the street.

And with the impact, Jude was knocked over and out. As she laid there, lifelessly, the phone kept ringing.

AN: I know short chapter, but the next one is going to be longer. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything else I refer to.

Chapter 2: Ring my bell

"DAMN IT!" Georgia screamed hanging up the phone. "TOM! Where is she?"

"Um, she's probably on her way," Tommy suggested.

"Then why isn't she answering her cell phone?" Georgia snapped.

"She's probably really close, or maybe she can't find it at the moment."

"Well, there better be a good reason."

"I'm sure there is." He kept the smile on his face until Georgia had walked away. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Jude's number. "C'mon, pick up, pick up."

"Hey, it's Jude, leave a message!" That was followed by a beep.

"Jude, hey, Georgia is freaking. Where are you? I got to go. Love you." He hung up, fear growing within him. He called her again. This time someone answered.

"Hello, Police Chief Garret speaking," the man on the other side of the line said.

"P-police chief?" Tommy stuttered. "Is Jude in trouble?"

"No…" His voice was hesitant. "She was hit by a car."

Tom was holding back tears. "Where is she?"

"Do you know where G Major Studios is?"

"Yeah, I'm there right now."

"It's one street over."

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Georgia asked coming into the lobby.

He started hovering towards the door. "Um, Jude… Car… Hit…" He ran through the door with Georgia right behind him. They could hear the sirens blaring from the street over.

They stopped on the corner. There were so many police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks on that one street corner. There was a white car parked in the middle and one ambulance's back doors were open.

He found a police officer and said, "I just called my girlfriend's cell and Police Chief Garret answered. I'm looking for Jude Harrison."

"She's over there," the officer said, pointing to the back of the open ambulance.

"Thanks…" He mumbled. He didn't know what to think. What had happen?

"I'm sure she's fine," Georgia told him.

They walked over to the back of the ambulance just to hear the word, "Clear!" being shouted by one of the paramedics which was followed by what sound like a jolt.

And there she was, lying on the table in the ambulance. She was surrounded by paramedics and machinery that Tommy didn't recognize. There was a slow, high-pitch beeping coming from one machine.

"Her heart rate is slowing down," a paramedic called.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Georgia asked.

"I'm fine," he said stiffly.

"Clear!" The paramedic yelled again before pressing the paddles to her chest.

"Her heart rate is still slowing!" Another paramedic shouted.

"Give it a minute!" The first one replied. And with that, the slow, high-pitched beeping turned to a long beep, signaling that her heart had stop. "Damn, we lost her."

Tommy could feel his own heart skip a beat. "Sh –she's d- dead?" He asked the paramedic.

The man looked out to Tommy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tommy Quincy, Jude is my girlfriend," Tommy said.

The paramedic gave him an interesting look. "_Was _your girlfriend."

"Um, what happened?" Georgia asked, taking the focus off Tommy.

"We're guessing a drunk-driver. No one was in the car when we arrived. We checked the plates but it's a rental car."

"So we have no idea who did it?"

"No clue, but if we find anything out, we'll let you know. G Major Studios, right?"

"Yes."

Tommy zoned out the rest of the conversation and focused on Jude, lying lifelessly in the back of the ambulance. The other paramedics placed a white sheet over Jude's body, indicating that there was no more that could be done for her.

He zoned back into the conversation. "Is it at all possible to see her?"

The paramedic looked at Tom like he had grown a second head. "Uh, sure." He motioned to the open ambulance.

Tommy and Georgia climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat next to her lifeless body. He pulled the white sheet back down so he could see her face. There was a line of blood across her forehead but she looked good.

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "It's not fair."

AN: Poor Tommy. Next chapter is going to pick up right where this one left, none of that jumping straight to the funeral. Anyways, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 3: A wedding and a funeral

"I'm going to leave you here with her for a moment," Georgia said getting out of the ambulance.

"Thanks, Georgia," Tommy was able to choke out before he started to cry. He grabbed her cold, lifeless hand and just ran his thumb over the back of it. It was almost as if he expected her to wake up at any moment. "I thought I missed you when I had talked to you on the phone, Jude. That's nothing compared to this." He tried to smile for her. "You have no idea how much I care for you, Jude. I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But I'm sure you understand, I'm sure you left that same way about me. Oh, hold on a minute." He let go of her hand and took a ring out of his pocket. He placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. "I was going to wait until you were old enough to wear this before giving it to you. I guess it's too late for that now, isn't it?" He tried to laugh. "One more year, kid, and we would've made it. We would've been able to get married, wouldn't we? One more year." He kissed her forehead before leaving the ambulance.

Georgia patted him on the back. "Doing okay?"

"I've been better…"

"I'd say so."

"Okay, let's move out!" The paramedic yelled. And with that, the ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars all drove off.

Tommy didn't say anything at the funeral. He didn't want to talk. Anything he said reminded him of Jude. Anything anyone said to him reminded him of Jude. Just everything felt so unreal without her around.

The wake was held at G Major. There was a poster of Jude that covered a whole wall of the lobby. People were walking around talking to anyone and everyone who knew her.

Tommy sat in the control booth, avoiding the crowd. He didn't want to see anyone. Not Jude's family, not anybody. He just wanted to see Jude. But he couldn't, she was gone.

There was a knock on the door that made him look up. "Hey, man," Kwest said entering.

"Hey," Tommy replied.

"How you doing?"

"How do you think?"

"Right."

"Sorry, man, I'm just a little tense."

"No, I understand. You're just upset and you don't feel like talking, I get it."

"But I don't mean to snap at you. Just anything reminds me of J- her."

"I know, it hurts." Kwest sat down in a chair across from Tommy and accidentally hit the control panel, causing music to blast from the speakers.

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Kwest hit stop on the control panel and looked back up to Tommy. "Sorry, man."

Tommy was holding back tears. "No, it's okay." He leaned over and hit play.

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?

My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

Chorus  
It's temporary insanity   
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?   
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

You made a moved and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more 

Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means   
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

Chorus   
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

Oh, what you do to me?   
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

Chorus  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind 

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da   
repeat till end

Tommy started to cry and Kwest bowed out quietly.

AN: Poor Tommy. Anyways, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 4: Radio Head

"And in the latest news," an announcer on the radio said, "the first Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison, was killed by a drunk driver last week."

Tommy turned the radio in his viper to a different station. "I don't want to here about her, it still hurts too much."

"Here is the late great Jude Harrison's song, Let Me Fall. We miss you, Jude, rest in peace," another DJ announced.

Tommy turned the station once again.

"And next up we have a request for Jude Harrison's That Girl. Poor girl, she was too young to die," a third DJ broadcasted.

"Oh my god," Tommy replied, shutting off his radio. He started digging around his car looking for CDs, not paying attention to the road. When he finally looked up, he slammed on the breaks, trying not to hit Sadie.

"Trying to kill me, Tommy?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Not funny, get in," he replied.

She got in.

"Home I guess?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," she replied. After a minute or two of silence, Sadie turned on the radio.

"Sadie, no!" Tommy cried before he was cut off by the music.

I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that guy you can trust  
I'm the cord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car way in your speed  
In that cigarette you breath  
You can't get rid of me

Tommy shut off the radio and focused back on the road. "I miss her…" He said.

"I know," Sadie replied uncaringly.

"Why did it have to happen?"

"I don't know." She still seemed unmoved by this opening up of Tommy.

"Don't you miss her?"

She shrugged. "I guess, I don't know."

He was finally fed up with her attitude. "Okay, Sadie, I know you and Jude weren't the best-of-friends, but can you at least pretend that you care about how I'm feeling right now?"

She looked over to him with her mouth hanging open out of shock. "You think that I don't care about her death?"

He nodded angrily.

"I'm just trying to get off the damn topic! I don't want to talk about her, Tommy! I miss her too much!"

"You do?"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know…"

"Sure, Jude and I have fights but what siblings don't? Even some of the world's best siblings fight!"

"I guess."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't miss her! I try to pretend that she's still alive. I tell myself that she's at school or working with you at G Major. And then when she doesn't come home at night, I tell myself that she's sleeping over at Kat's house or Jamie's or maybe she's working really late with you. I think that maybe she's on a date with some new guy or maybe she's run away. Anything but her being dead." She was on the brink of tears, not wanting to reveal her pain.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think."

He stopped the car and she got out. "Hey, Sadie," he called.

She stopped and looked at him.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

AN: Poor people. Anyways, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Like I've said soooo many times before, I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 5: Dream of me.

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep, her face and voice haunting him.

Miles away, Sadie shared the torturous dream.

Jude sat in G Major working on a new song. She strummed her guitar quietly and hummed to herself.

_Sadie and Tommy entered G Major at the same time and walked over to her. "Hi, Jude," Sadie said sitting next to her sister._

"_Hey, Sades," she replied. She looked up to Tommy and smiled. "Hi, Tom."_

_He hugged her and sat down on her other side. "Hey, Jude."_

_She set guitar down in front of her. "I'm gone now, I'm guessing."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sadie asked_

"_I'm dead now, aren't I?"_

_He paused. "Yes, you are."_

"_Just as well. My time to go."_

"_No, it wasn't," Sadie replied._

"_You were 17-years-old," Tommy added._

"_But this is for the best."_

"_For the best?" He repeated._

"_Yes, for the best."_

"_I don't get it, how is it for the best?" Sadie asked._

"_For you, I'm not so sure. But for Tommy," she paused and looked over to him, "this is his chance to live."_

"_I don't understand…" He replied._

"_Now that I'm gone, you can experience life like you were supposed to. You can go places without worrying about leaving me behind; you can date other people, instead of waiting for me to be old enough."_

"_But-" He stammered._

_Jude looked over to Sadie. "And Sades, you don't have to worry about Mom and Dad letting me get away with things now. You can be an only child."_

"_Jude!" Sadie screeched out of shock._

_She stood up and walked towards the entrance of G Major._

_The other two stood up and tried to walk towards her. They couldn't move, they couldn't go after her._

_Jude looked at the two with a smile and held up her left hand, showing Tommy that she was wearing the wedding ring he had placed on her hand after she died. "Good-bye guys, I'll miss you." She turned back around and walked out of G Major._

Sadie sat up from her dream with a scream. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them as tightly as she could.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Victoria Harrison asked, peeking into the room.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Sadie replied.

Victoria left the room.

Sadie grabbed the phone on her bed-side stand and dialed Tommy's number.

"Hello?" Tommy said, surprisingly wake.

"Tom, it's Sadie. Did I wake you?"

"No, I had a horrible dream. I can't get back to sleep."

"Me too, that's why I called. It was about Jude."

"In G Major?"

"Yeah, and we came in…"

"And she began asking if she was dead?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"That was my dream too. What does it mean?"

"I'm not totally sure."

"The wedding ring on her hand was the one I put on her after she died, so I think that that means, she will never forget me."

"That I get. Maybe the dream means that she wants us to keep living our lives. No turning back, just looking to the future. For you that would mean dating other people and for me that would mean… I don't get that part."

"I don't either."

"Maybe we're not supposed get it. Maybe she'll tell us in the next dream."

"Sadie, I don't think there's going to be a next dream. Didn't you see how she said good-bye at the end? There most likely won't be a next dream."

"I hope there is, I want to understand this better. Thank you, Tommy, I really needed to talk to you."

"Anytime, Sadie." They both hung up and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

AN: Wow, strong message from Jude. What does it mean? Only she knows. Anyways, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the song "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter 6: Think of me fondly.

Tommy sat in G Major silently. He still hadn't really adjusted to Jude not being around. He missed her presence, her voice ringing from Studio A, and her guitar coming from the same studio.

"Hey, Tom," Kwest said, interrupting his thoughts. "We need you in Studio A, the new girl's song needs work."

"Do I have to?" He replied, quietly. He didn't want to work with any "new girl," it would remind him too much of Jude.

"If you want to keep your job."

"Right." Tommy stood and followed Kwest into Studio A.

He sat down, prepared to hear her song.

The girl, who's name he had already forgotten, started and he zoned off.

He didn't was to hear music if it wasn't done by her. But he also didn't want to hear her music. The sound of "Let Me Fall" or "It Could Be You" made him too upset. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do. There was no coming back for her; she was gone forever. That was something that he was just going to have to get used to over a period of time.

He wasn't sure when the song had ended but the next thing he knew Kwest was telling him to focus.

"What so you think?" Kwest asked.

"It was fine," he replied, absent-mindedly.

Kwest raised an eyebrow. "_Fine_? Are you kidding? That was awful! It needs more work than any of Jude's songs ever did!" He paused, realizing what he just said. "Dude, Tom, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Kwest," he replied, getting up. "I need to take five."

"Yeah."

He walked into the lobby and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was so tired of people mentioning Jude but he was also tired of people walking on eggshells around him, not wanting to hurt him. He couldn't have both.

"Hi, Tom," Sadie said as she entered the lobby. "How's it going?"

"Does the word eggshells mean anything to you?"

"Um… No." She was really confused to why eggshells of all things had to do with how he was doing.

"That's what people are walking on around here. They act like I'm made of glass. For god's sake, I'm 23 years old but they act like I'm 13."

"They just don't want to hurt you."

"Well they're doing a stand-up job. Kwest just blurted out something about Jude's music and then nearly literally beat himself up for doing so."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"Things will get better."

"Let's hope so."

"I just needed to stop in quickly to say hi and now I have to get going."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She turned to leave the studio but paused and turned back to face him. She tossed a CD at him and said, "Track three. I think it's what Jude would feel about the situation." She turned back around and left the studio.

Tommy put the CD in a CD player and listened as it started to play.

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . ._

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . ._

_Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned._

_Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind._

_Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you._

He stopped the CD. "Sadie was right. This is how Jude would feel about the situation. I miss her."

AN: I know, a really short chapter but I'm running out of ideas. I have an idea for next chapter but after that, I'm completely tapped for ideas. Please if you can give me ideas! Anyways, R&R and be brutally honest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don' own Instant Star.

Chapter 7: Blow out your candles.

Tommy was wrong, there was another dream.

Jude sat in the space where she wrote Time to be Your 21 on her birthday. She strummed on her guitar getting used to the sound of the song. 

_Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

_Tommy came and sat next to her. Sadie appeared a moment later and sat on her other side, wanting to hear more._

_Jude looked up and said, "Hello again."_

"_Jude…" Sadie managed to murmur._

_Tommy took hold of her left hand and examined the ring. He glanced up and made eye contact. "We're having trouble understanding the last dream."_

"_What's not to get?"_

"_Well," Sadie said, "We understand the ring."_

"_That's the easy part," Jude interrupted._

"_We kind of understand that you want us to get on with our lives but we're having trouble understanding what that means for both of us."_

"_Tommy is obvious: he needs to move on and date other girls. Sadie, you're not so obvious. You don't have to compete for the attention anymore; you don't have to try so hard. You already do awesome, so you can stop and have some fun in your life."_

"_I have had fun," Sadie replied._

"_It's time to have some _real _fun."_

"_Jude-" Tommy started._

"_Check a calendar, check a clock, realize what today is."_

Tommy shot up from his sleep and looked over at the clock. _6:15, what the hell does that have to do with anything?_

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Sadie?" There was no one else that would call at this time.

"Yeah, hey," she replied quietly.

"That cleared a few things up. But what's with the look at the calendar, look at the clock, realize what today is? I looked at a clock, it's 6:15."

"No…" Sadie whispered.

"Sadie, what's wrong?"

"Today is November 19th, Jude's birthday. She was born at 6:15 in the morning."

"Oh, my god. Things are getting weird."

"I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep."

"Me either."

"How about we go to breakfast and then visit Jude?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Meet a G Major?"

"Sure."

"Oh my god," Sadie muttered as she entered G Major.

G Major was decorated with posters of Jude that covered the walls completely. There was a banquet table in the middle of the lobby and her music was playing in the background.

"Sadie!" Tommy yelled running up o he. "They're having a honorary breakfast to anyone who knew Jude."

"Fun."

"So we'll eat breakfast and then to visit her, alright?"

"I take it that at that point everyone will want to come with."

"Probably."

"Great, 'cause you know that I'd like to visit my girlfriend's grave with everyone around."

"Well, you wanted me to be there."

"But I can stand you."

"Thanks, I feel special."

They took their seats at the table and sat in silence, not even reaching for food.

Georgia stood somberly. "Thank you all for coming," she started. "We are here today to respect our lost friend, Jude Harrison. May we all bow our heads in silence."

One by one, the people around the table lowered their heads.

Tommy sat there breathing in the quiet. He kept his head bowed, with tears pouring from his eyes. He was probably the one who missed her the most with the exception of Sadie. No one her besides her knew how he felt.

"Thank you, now our own Tommy Quincy is going to say a few words."

He looked up to Georgia with surprise. He never agreed to speak. He hadn't even known about the breakfast before today.

He stood up. How could he tell anyone that he couldn't speak? "Jude," he paused, "was a wonderful girl. She had beautiful voice and a wonderful heart. She was a breathtaking person and she didn't give up on her dreams. She…" He started crying harder. He couldn't do this. He couldn't speak about her. "I'm sorry everyone, I can't do this." He ran out of G Major and Sadie followed.

"You just couldn't do it, could you?" Sadie asked after she caught up to him.

"I wasn't even supposed to be doing that. She never asked me. She never even told me about the breakfast," he sobbed.

"C'mon, let's go visit my sister."

The graveyard was quiet. It seemed like a very deserted place but then again, graveyards usually were.

It took the two of them a few moments to find the gravestone. But they eventually stumbled upon the stone, and someone else.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked him.

"She may have been an ex-girlfriend but I still should visit her grave," Shay replied, leaning against the stone.

"I don't want you here," Sadie muttered. "You don't deserve to be here."

"What makes you so deserving?" He snapped.

"I'm her sister, and I actually care about her."

"And what about Tommy?"

"I was her boyfriend, she meant the world to me," Tommy replied.

"Bull," Shay spat.

Tommy grabbed Shay by the collar of his shirt. "That was uncalled for. I cared about Jude very much. She was my everything. And you don't even deserve to bring her coffee."

"Right, Tom, you keep telling yourself that. When you see other girls that catch your eye, tell yourself that you still care about Jude. And when you wake up one morning with some other girl in your bed, you tell yourself your drunk. But the truth will be that you have let her go, and she will no longer have been your everything. She will no longer be the one that helps you keep going in your life. She will no longer be of any importance to you. And that's the end of it."

"Guys, don't do this here," Sadie begged.

"Admit it, Tom, you know that you'll forget all about her. I doubt you'll even make it six months without dating someone else."

"Get out of here, Shay, and don't you ever come here ever again." He let Shay go and he walked off.

Tommy knelt in front of Jude's grave and Sadie knelt next to him. "We love you, Jude," he murmured. "We always will."

AN: Damn that Shay. Hint for chapter 8: drunk driver still not found. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 8: Same Name

Another night came with another dream.

"_Jude..." Tommy said sitting next to her. "I miss you."_

"_I do too," Sadie added, sitting on her other side._

"_I know, you guys…" Jude replied, sounding sad for the first time ever in the dream._

"_Is there something bothering you?" Sadie asked._

"_Do you guys know who hit me?" Jude inquired._

_Tommy shook his head. "No, the police are still looking."_

"_There taking any lead they can find."_

"_It's working…" Jude smiled a weird smile._

"_What?"_

"_Jude, are you crazy?"_

"_You two are the ones having dreams about a dead girl; shouldn't I be asking you that?"_

"_I guess that's true."_

"_Tommy, shut up."_

_Jude let out a laugh. "I'm serious, guys."_

"_But I don't get it."_

"_Neither do it."_

"_Just when you find out, tell me."_

Sadie shot up from her sleep. "Oh my God…"

She jumped at the sound of her ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Did you have the dream too?" Tommy asked through the phone line.

"Yeah, kind of creepy."

"What do you think this one means?"

"There is no message this time. She just wants us to find who killed her."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"God, life is confusing…"

"I hear that."

"I'll meet you at G Major this morning, okay?"

"Alright."

"Hey, Sades," Tom said when he came into the lobby.

"Hey, Tom," she replied hugging him.

"Hold on," he added before answering the ringing phone on the desk. "G Major, Tom Quincy speaking."

"Mr. Quincy, this is Police Chief Garret," the voice on the other line said. "You're just the person I wanted to talk to. We found who killed Ms. Harrison."

"Oh, wow…" He looked up to Sadie. "Do you mind if I put this on speaker-phone? I think her sister would like to hear this."

"Yes, that's fine."

Tommy hit the speaker hone button and set the phone down. "So, you were saying?"

"We found the person who killed Ms. Harrison."

Sadie covered her mouth out of shock.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"That's the weird thing. The person who hit her has the same last name as her."

Tommy shot a look over to Sadie who shrugged.

"Does she have a brother?" Chief Garret asked.

"No, I don't believe so."

"What about a male cousin?"

Tommy looked to Sadie again who shook her head. "No… Can you tell us the name of the driver?"

"Well we checked with car rental shop and they gave us the name of the guy who rented the car."

Tommy and Sadie each took a breath, bracing themselves for the name.

"His name is Stuart Harrison."

AN: Uh oh, her father, creepy. Okay, some people are confused: there was a funeral earlier in the story, chapter three to be exact. Also, sorry that it took so long to update but my keyboard decided to be stupid. Anyways, please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 9: Say what?

Sadie stood there, not sure whether to be shocked or just break down.

Tommy seemed to have stopped breathing. "Wh-who?"

"Stuart Harrison," Chief Garret repeated. "Any idea who that is?"

Sadie had the mix of an angry scowl and an upset frown on her face. "Our father." She stormed off into the studio.

"Was that Miss Harrison's sister?"

"Yes," Tommy replied. "Thank you, Chief Garret. I must get going."

"Alright, I might need you to come and identify Mr. Harrison to be sure."

"Right, thank you." Tommy shut off the phone and found Sadie in Studio A.

She was huddled under the control counter, hugging her knees. "I hate him," she sobbed. "I hate him! He killed Jude! He killed my baby sister! I want him to die!"

Tommy knelt down next to her and held her tight. "Shh… It's alright, the police will deal with him properly."

"But I want him to burn! I want him to feel the pain that Jude felt in the last of her life! I want him to suffer! After he made our lives hell and disappeared from the face of the earth, he happens to be the on that killed her! What the hell was he doing here anyways? He moved to California forever ago! And we haven't seen him since!"

"Maybe he wanted to see you…"

"Well I don't want to see him!" She buried her face in his chest and cried.

He rocked slowly back and forth. "I know. Don't worry. I'll deal with all of this."

She cries soon turned to normal breaths and she looked up to Tommy. "I want you to."

Caught up in the moment, Tommy leaned down and kissed her.

AN: I know, really really short chapter. But I have no idea what I should have happen to Stuart. Give me your ideas! Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 10: Tell me about it.

AN: Thanks to everyone for the ideas, especially varley 990, who's ideas I went with.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Quincy," Chief Garret said shaking Tommy's hand. "We need you to identify Mr. Harrison."

Tommy stood behind the one-way mirror with his arms crossed as he looked for Mr. Harrison. And there he was. "He's number six," he replied, stiffly.

"Thank you…" Chief Garret added.

Tommy turned to face him. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a few minutes? I want to make sure he knows what's going on…"

"Good idea. He seemed a little confused when we brought him in. We'll set you guys up in the interrogation room."

Ten minutes later, Tommy entered the interrogation room.

"Tom!" Mr. Harrison called, standing up and hugging Tommy.

"Hey, Mr. Harrison," Tommy replied, flatly. "Sit down."

Mr. Harrison sat back down and Tommy slid into the chair across the table. "I'm glad you're here, Tom. I have no idea why I'm even here."

"I do."

"Do you mind explaining it to me?"

"You were here a few months ago. Why?"

"I wanted to see my daughters."

"You were out driving drunk. Why?"

"I didn't think they'd want to see me. So I went out to a bar and had a few drinks."

"You hit a 17-year-old girl. She died that night."

"That's why I'm here?"

Tommy could feel anger start coursing through his veins. "Do you have _any _idea who that girl was?"

"No… Why are you getting upset?"

He stood, knocking his chair over. "That 17-year-old girl that you killed, you want to know her name? Jude Harrison! Your daughter, my girlfriend! And you killed her." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that was fun," Tommy joked coming into G Major.

"What was?" Sadie asked glumly.

Tommy stepped back out of surprise. "Oh, Sadie, I- um, just came from the police station. I had a nice little chat with your father."

"You mean jackass?"

"He didn't know he hit Jude. He didn't know she was dead."

"He's stupid. I hate him."

"I know."

"So he's in custody?"

"Yeah…" Tommy glanced to the floor, not knowing what to say. "Sadie, about the other day…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Tom."

"It never happened, alright?"

"Fine by me."

"I was just caught in the moment."

"You were dating my sister."

"Who is dead now."

"She just died."

"I'm not ready to move on."

"And besides, it'd be betraying my sister."

"Right."

"So we agree?"

"Yeah."

"Right."

He nodded and wandered away from her.

AN: A little tense between them. Anyways, please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 11: Different

Dream number five was an interesting dream that led to an interesting conversation.

_Jude sat on the floor of Studio A with her guitar in her lap and a notepad of new music sitting on the floor in front of her._

_Tommy and Sadie came into the studio and sat down next to her._

_Jude smiled up at them. "You know who it is, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, we do," Sadie replied._

"_It's a real shocker…" Tommy added._

"_I know, you guys would've never guessed that my father did it," Jude answered._

"_You knew all along? How?"_

"_And why didn't you tell us?"_

"_I'm a spirit; I know everything. And I thought you guys needed to figure it out on your own."_

"_Wait…" Tommy paused. "You know everything?"_

_It struck Sadie what he was talking about. "Even the…?"_

_Jude nodded. "I know about your guys' kiss."_

"_Jude, you know that I'll always love you…"_

"_And you know that as your big sister I would never hurt you intentionally."_

_Jude smiled. "I know guys, I think it's great."_

"_What?" They shouted in unison._

"_I thought you guys understood me."_

"_Obviously not…" Sadie joked._

"_Don't joke," Tommy demanded._

"_I want you guys to move on with your lives. And if that means you guys dating, then so be it. I want you to be happy."_

_Tommy shook his head. "I'm not going to be happy without you, Jude!"_

"_Don't say that…" Jude had a smile on her face._

"_Why not speak the truth?"_

"_Because I know that you will find happiness with someone else. And I don't want you hung up on me while you're trying to date other girls."_

"_Who says I will want to date other girls?"_

"_C'mon, Tommy. You're Little Tommy Q. from Boyz Attack; I know you'll date other girls."_

"_Jude, don't say that! I want you and I always will!"_

"_Tommy, don't ruin your life because of me."_

And with a yell, Tommy woke up from the dream. He grabbed his phone from the bedside stand and dialed Sadie's number. "Hey…"

"Hey, Tommy, did you have the dream too?"

"Oh yeah, what a dream…"

"I can't believe she knows…"

"I can't believe she knew about your dad…"

"I can't believe any of this…"

"I can't believe she wants me to date other people…"

"I can understand where she's coming from on that."

"What?"

"You can't spend your whole life thinking about what might have been. You have to get out there and live it up."

"I'm not sure…"

"I am, Jude would want you to be happy."

"I know."

"But let's make a deal…"

"What deal?"

"That you live it up with someone besides me."

"Right, I mean, you're Jude's sister and that would just be rude to her."

"So we agree?"

"Definitely."

"See you around."

AN: Poor everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but my keyboard's screwed up so I have to use my mom's laptop and I can only use it every so often. Anyways, R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or Play's song, "Girl's Mind."

Chapter 12: The other girl

Jude wanted him to date other people, and he just didn't understand why. He loved her and she loved him. He didn't want to move on.

But he wanted to do what Jude wanted him to. He was so confused.

He came into G Major, completely distracted by thoughts of Jude.

"Tommy…" Georgia called. "Hey, that new girl just came in."

"Really?" He replied, only half-interested.

"Yeah, her name is Lucy Heart."

"Great…"

"This is a cue to get to work, as in now."

"Okay, fine, whatever." He walked off into the studio and sat down. "Let's start."

The girl prepared herself for her song and she began to sing.

_When you hear us say "yes," it sometimes means "no…"  
We'll tell you to stop, when we want you to go  
I know that we're different, but we're all the same  
It's all in the games that we play_

Now if you wanna please me don't take it so far  
You think its gonna be easy but you're tryin' to hard  
Gotta know how to treat me, if you know what I mean  
It's still the devil and angel I'm caught between

You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want  
Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
A girl's mind

If you heard what I'm sayin', you'll be thinking it through  
You won't do what you want, but what I want you to do  
Will you figure me out or misunderstand  
'Cause I really want you to know who I am

If you only knew what I feel for you  
If you'd only see what you mean to me  
If you'd only hear how much I care  
You'd know what's goin' on inside my head  


_You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want  
Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
A girl's mind_

"That was good, thanks," Tommy said into the intercom, dismissing her.

She walked out of the studio and into the control room. "So what'd you think?"

"I told you, it was good."

"I've tried hard."

"I can tell, you've done better than last time."

"Do you maybe want to do something this weekend?"

"Um, maybe…" Then Jude's words rang through his head: _He needs to move on and date other girls. _"That'd be good."

AN: Tommy's finally moving on… I wonder how well that will work out. Sorry this chapter's so short but in order for next chapter to work, I had to end it there. Anyways, R&R! P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the M2M song, "Don't say you love me."

Chapter 13: Don't say you love me.

Weeks went by slowly as Tommy and Lucy became closer to each other. Lucy seemed genuinely happy while Tommy was still hung up on Jude.

"I had a good time tonight, Tommy," Lucy said to him as he walked her up to her door.

"I did too, Luce," he replied, half-heartedly. _Her name is starting to sound a lot like Jude's…_ He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Uh, Tommy, there's something that I want to say to you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, it's kind of an important thing."

"Alright."

"It's a big thing to say."

"Just say it."

"I love you."

Tommy froze in that moment. How could he of all people have such an effect on this girl? He still felt things for Jude… It took him forever for him to tell her how he felt and he really did love her. But Lucy wasn't Jude… "I, um, I- I don't know what to say."

"And I don't expect you to say anything."

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way, yet."

"I know that. But I have a feeling that things will change."

"They might."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She gave him a peck on the lips and ran inside.

Tommy climbed into his Viper and drove off. Why did she have to say that to him? They hadn't even been going out for that long. It seemed to be moving so fast… He just didn't feel the same as she felt about him.

He turned on the radio, hoping to distract his mind.

_  
Got introduced to you my friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know were down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you loved me  
What's that about?_

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...

Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

"You got that right," Tommy muttered to himself as he entered his apartment.

The dream that Tommy that night seemed different in some way.

He walked up to Jude and hugged her. "Hi Jude."

"_Hey, Tommy," she replied cheerfully. "How's Lucy?"_

"_I still feel so bad for moving on."_

"_Well, it was needed."_

"_No, it wasn't."_

"_I would've been happy just being me with no girl."_

"_But I don't want you to waste your life."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Not now that you're dating."_

"_I wasn't wasting it before I started dating her."_

"_Why didn't you tell her that you love her?"_

"_Because I don't."_

"_But you will."_

"_No, I won't."_

"_Eventually you will."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Just think about it, okay?"_

"_I guess."_

He woke suddenly. "Whoa…" He grabbed the phone from his bedside stand and dialed Sadie's number.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Were you asleep?" He asked, surprise.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"It's three in the morning, of course I was asleep."

"Didn't the dream wake you up?"

"I didn't have a dream."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's three in the morning. Of course everything I say is going to be true."

"Now that I think about it, you weren't in the dream."

"So you had a dream that I didn't?"

"Yeah, has that ever happened to you?"

"Nope."

"Strange."

AN: Odd… I'm running out of ideas so I might end it soon. I have a huge idea for the end… so… yeah. Anyways, R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the M2M song, "Mirror, Mirror."

Chapter 14: Bring her back to me.

The next dream came a week later, this time with Sadie included.

"I'm glad things are going good," Jude said to them.

"_What are you talking about?" Tommy asked._

"_Things are just… they just _are_," Sadie added._

"_It will get better."_

"_It won't, Jude."_

"_I agree with Tommy."_

"_Sades, I promise it will." She stood up and walked towards the exit of G Major. "You'll know what you have to do to be happy. I'll be seeing you around." She walked out of G Major._

Sadie woke up, freaking out. She grabbed the phone but it rang before she could dial anything. "Hello?"

"Weird dream, huh?" Tommy said on the other line.

"Yeah."

"Short one."

"Yeah."

"What do you think she meant by we'll know what we have to do to be happy?"

"I have no idea."

"I wish these dreams would just make sense."

"Me too."

As the next few weeks went by, the dreams had seemed to disappear. And Tommy just didn't want to let go.

"Are you okay, Tom?" Lucy asked him as they sat on Studio A's floor, working on new songs.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, keeping focus on the music.

"You just seem a little distracted that's all."

"I'm not." He looked out the window of the studio and saw Sadie. "Look, I need to talk to Sadie for a minute. You're done for the day." He stood up and walked over to Sadie.

"Hey, Tommy…" She looked over to Lucy who was leaving the studio. "Done for the day?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

He paused thinking over his answer. "No… It bugs me that the dreams haven't been coming."

"Maybe that was the last one."

"But she said that she'd see us around."

"I don't know, Tom but you can't let it control you." She pulled a CD from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "Here."

Tommy took it and looked at Sadie. "Another song about how you think Jude feels?"

Sadie shook her head. "No, it's about how _you_ feel."

He let out a small laugh. "I know how I feel."

"Just listen to it." She turned around and walked out of G Major.

Tommy put the CD in a player and started it.

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me

Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me

He stopped the music and grabbed his cell phone, ready to call Lucy. But his phone rang before he could dial a single number. "Hello?"

"Tommy? It's Lucy," she said on the other line.

"Oh Lucy, I was just about to call you."

"I have something to say."

"Um, okay…"

"I think we should break up."

"You do?"

"I know that you're still hung up on Jude."

"Oh…"

"I can't compete with someone who's dead."

"I know."

"So it's over?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He hung up and rubbed his temples as if he were trying to erase everything in his brain.

AN: Too bad for Lucy. Okay so my next chapter might be my last on this story. I have a great idea for the end but if I don't get any ideas, that might be the next chapter. Anyways, please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 15: Say goodbye

Tommy had spent the next couple of weeks thinking about Jude. He didn't want to move on. He just wanted to be with her. But unless there was some possible way to bring her back from the dead, that wasn't going to happen.

"Sades?" Tommy said through the receiver to Sadie.

"Tommy?" She yawned. "It's three in the morning. What's up?"

"I just miss her."

Sadie let out a sigh. "I know you do. I miss her too."

"But there is no way that you can miss her as much as I do."

"She was my sister, Tommy."

"But I loved her."

"I know you did but that doesn't mean you miss her more than I do."

"I'm sorry, Sades, I don't know what's with me."

"You miss Jude, I get it."

"Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Tommy hung up his phone and laid back down. He just missed Jude more than anything in the world. He just wanted her back.

He grabbed his phone again and dialed Sadie's number.

"What now, Tommy?" She snapped.

"I have an idea," he replied.

Sadie met Tommy on a bridge where they had planned to. "Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't want anything more than I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then."

Tommy climbed onto the railing of the bridge and held out a hand for Sadie. She climbed up next to him and they both looked down at the water below.

"Afraid?" Sadie asked.

"I was but I'm not now," he replied.

"Me either." She grabbed onto his hand. "Ready?"

"On three?" He asked.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They yelled in unison. They plunged feet-first off of the railing and into the water.

Georgia, EJ, Darius, and everyone else at G Major watched the news.

"It has been reported that former Boyz Attack member, Tommy Quincy, and the late Jude Harrison's sister, Sadie Harrison, have been reported dead. Witnesses say that Quincy and Harrison had jumped off of a bridge in an apparent suicide."

Georgia shut off the T.V. and turned to face the others. "Wow… First we lose Jude, now we lose Tommy. Think of her family, losing both daughters in such a short time."

"It must be horrible," EJ piped in.

"Really," Darius mumbled.

"I know why they did it though," Georgia said. "It was the only way for them to be with Jude."

AN: It's finished! I know, a weird way to end this but it's the best way I could think of. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to R&R!


End file.
